1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to a device for lifting objects, and in particular to a device for manually lifting and transporting a snowmobile or other vehicle.
It is often necessary to lift and transport a recreational vehicle manually, such as when taking the vehicle to and from storage locations.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known devices for lifting and/or transporting articles. For example, Bonarrigo U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,698 discloses a two-wheeled dolly for manually transporting a table.
Keesler U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,971 discloses a dolly for transporting display islands commonly found in retail stores.
Elia U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,531 discloses a dolly for transporting and/or storing a snow plow blade.
Stoick U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,078 discloses a two component dolly for storing and/or transporting a snowmobile.
Kazmark U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,563 discloses a two-wheeled carrier for transporting luggage.
Haffner U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,959 discloses a snowmobile dolly.
Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,087 discloses a snowmobile support dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,740 discloses a snowmobile support dolly.
Bombardier U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,738 discloses a trailer for towing a snowmobile.
The above-discussed references, however, fail to disclose or otherwise suggest a portable device for lifting an object, such as a snowmobile, from the ground and for transporting the lifted object manually.